Angst oder Aktion und Reaktion
by Keeline
Summary: Severus rächt sich auf kreatve Weise an Remus für etwas was ihm Black mit Lupin als Werkzeug angetan hatte
1. Angst

Disclaimer: Sie gehören nicht mir aber die Besitzerin trödelt schon so lange mit Buch 5 rum das ich mir die Jungs einfach mal ausgeliehen habe. Danach gebe ich sie auch wieder zurück. 

Warnung: Nichts für zartbesaitete. Es ist **angedeuteter** Slash und Rape. Wer das nicht mag oder erträgt möge bitte **hier** aufhören zu lesen. Ich will hinterher keine Klagen hören.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Angst_

_oder _

_Aktion und Reaktion _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Remus spürte neben Schädel zerberstenden Kopfschmerzen nur den kalten Stein unter sich. Andere Empfindungen kamen erst langsam hinzu.  
Seine Schultern taten weh, seine Hände mussten schon eine ganze Weile so hochgebunden sein. Er fror und etwas erschreckendes wurde ihm klar. *Ich bin nackt. * Das stimmte nicht ganz, da war noch das schwarze Tuch über seinen Augen das ihm jegliche Sicht nahm aber sonst hatte er recht. Ihm wurde eiskalt aber nicht wegen der feuchten Kühle der Umgebung.  
Halb panisch zog er an seinen Ketten, doch da rührte sich gar nichts. Er wollte um Hilfe rufen, doch wer würde ihn womöglich hören? Sein Entführer? Also blieb er still und überlegte was er sonst tun konnte. Nicht viel, im Moment war er verdammt hilflos. Wie war er überhaupt hier her gekommen? Wo auch immer hier war. Sein Gedächtnis konnte nur bedauernd auf ein großes schwarzes Loch deuten das die letzten Minuten vor dem hier präsentierte.  
Obwohl er keine Schritte hörte wusste er plötzlich das da jemand gekommen und nun bei ihm war. Keine hektischen Geräusche, der Neuankömmling wusste was er hier finden würde und machte keine Anstalten ihm zu helfen. Es musste also der Verantwortliche hier für sein. Und jetzt?  
Eine kalte Hand berührte ihn an den Rippen, strich sie vertraulich entlang. Streichelte über seinen Körper wie es eine Geliebte getan hätte. Remus spannte sich an. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich passieren, oder?  
„Bitte nicht! Bitte! Lassen Sie mich gehen, ich habe Ihnen doch gar nichts getan!" Seine Stimme zitterte, war in seiner Angst eine Oktave zu hoch.  
Eine der Hände legte sich nun sehr nachdrücklich auf seinen Mund und man musste Remus nicht erst Gewalt antun damit er begriff. Er sollte sich ruhig verhalten. Betteln würde ihn nicht retten.  
Seine Augen starrten blicklos in das Tuch während der oder die, wobei er mehr auf der tippte – es fühlte sich nicht nach einer Frau an – an seinen Haaren roch und mit den Fingern fasziniert seinen recht stark ausgeprägten Darwinschen Höcker nachfuhr. Verkrampft musste er zulassen wie über seine Bauchmuskeln gestreichelt wurde, kalte Fingerspitzen wanderten durch die flaumweiche, blonde Brustbehaarung des Wehrwolfes. Lupin konnte ein leichtes Schütteln nicht unterdrücken. Gegen seinen Willen so angefasst zu werden, und dann auch noch von einem Mann!  
Dann wurden die Berührungen gröber, das Vorspiel war wohl vorbei.  
Wer auch immer ließ kurz von ihm ab, und etwas wurde aufgeschraubt. So wie es klang eine Dose und danach wurde etwas großzügig eingeschmiert.  
Remus wurde schlecht vor angst, begann sich zu winden.  
Etwas Festes glitschiges berührte ihn an der Oberschenkel Innenseite schob sich nach oben. Im gleichen Moment wurden seine Beine mit Gewallt auseinander gedrückt und festgehalten.  
In Remus tickte etwas aus, er schrie aus der Tiefe seiner Panik erfüllten Seele heraus. Eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige ließ ihn erschrocken verstummen. Der andere wartete eine qualvolle Sekunde lang dann zog er Remus Unterleib auf seinen Schoß, er musste bis gerade Eben schon zwischen seinen Beinen gekniet haben.  
Wie er so hilflos allem ausgeliefert war was ihm angetan werden sollte mit gestreckten Armen und gewaltsam auseinander gehaltenen Beinen legte der junge Wehrwolf den Kopf in den Nacken und begann leise zu weinen. Egal das er schon 16 war, in Anbetracht der Aussicht in den nächsten Sekunden ein fremdes eingefettetes Glied in den Leib gepresst zu bekommen und vergewaltigt zu werden war sein Alter vollkommen egal.

„Es gefällt dir wohl nicht so hilflos zu sein, hm? Hast du Angst? Fürchtest du dich?" Was war das für ein Perverser? Natürlich hatte er Angst, geilte das seinen Entführer etwa auf? Die Stimme war tief und weich. Weich auf eine Art wie in Samt gewickelter Stahl. Trügerisch.  
Remus antwortete nicht, er glaubte ohnehin nicht irgendetwas an diesem schmerzhaften Knoten im Hals vorbei zu bekommen. Er spürte wie sich der andere vorbeugte, jetzt würde es passieren. Er lag so geöffnet da und konnte nichts tun. Aber es kam kein Schmerz, zumindest noch nicht. Der Akt vollzog sich noch nicht, würde noch früh genug stattfinden.  
Fremde Lippen strichen leicht über seine. Kein Kuss, mehr eine Drohung. Flüstern, warm an seiner Wange. „Fürchtest du dich?" Erneutes zittern Seiten des Gefangenen. Solange sie redeten hatte er wohl Gnadenfrist also räusperte sich Lupin und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Flehen währe sinnlos und er sollte die Frage besser beantworten. Mehrmaliges Schlucken. „Ja." „Und wovor genau? Vor dem Schmerz?" „Auch." „Wovor noch?" „Das mein Leben danach noch weniger lebenswert ist. Das ich danach nicht mehr die Kraft habe weiterzumachen. Mich jede noch so flüchtige oder freundliche Berührung meiner Freunde an die Qual erinnern wird. Ich.." „Ja?" Lupin drehte den Kopf weg. „Ich will nicht sterben. Aber auch nicht danach damit weiterleben müßen." „Das habe ich auch nicht gewollt." „Was?"  
Eine Nase fuhr die Form seines Ohrs nach. Dunkel geraunte Worte. „Beantworte meine Frage. Fürchtest du dich? Hast du Angst um dein Leben und vor dem Schmerz? Fühlst du dich hilflos und unterlegen?" Lupin spürte ein britzeln in der Nase das ihm neue Tränen ankündigte. Bis jetzt waren weder sein Glied berührt noch etwas in ihn gesteckt worden und trotzdem war er schon vollkommen mit den Nerven runter. Ein weinendes zitterndes Etwas. „Ja." Der Mann richtete sich wieder auf, erdrückte Lupin nun nicht mehr mit seinem Gewicht. Jetzt?  
Nein, immer noch kein Vaseline beschmierter Schwanz der sich Befriedigung suchend an seinem Schließer vorbei in ihn drängte. Wie lange würde das Spiel noch gehen? Fast scheu fuhren die Finger über die weißen noch immer gut sichtbaren Narben an Lupins Schulter. Dort wo ihn vor Jahren in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht der Wehrwolf gebissen und sein Leben zerstört hatte. Die Berührung dauerte an, und Remus stellte sich vor wie sein Peiniger so über ihm kniete und ihn verträumt betrachtete. Er hatte ja Zeit.  
Dann wanderte die Hand zu seinem Nacken und kraulte ihn dort. Unter anderen Umständen währe es ihm sehr angenehm gewesen doch jetzt und hier war es eine schiere Qual.  
Er war beinahe erschrocken als der Unbekannte unter ihm heraus rutschte und ihm das Tuch von den Augen zog. Es war so plötzlich.  
Lupin blinzelte des hell dunkel Kontrastes wegen dann kniff er seine Augen schnell wieder zu.  
Würde er seinen Entführer ansehen hätte dieser keine andere Wahl als ihn zu töten.   
„Lupin, es ist vorbei, mach die Augen auf." Sehr zögerlich tat er wie gehiesen und konnte nicht fassen was und vor allem wen er sah. „Du?!" „Natürlich ich. Wer hätte sonst einen Grund ?" Der vollständig angezogene und nüchtern distanziert wirkende Slytherin schloss ihm die Schellen um die Handgelenke auf und starrte ihn kalt an.

Als seine Hände frei waren rollte sich Lupin herum und versuchte auf die Füße zu kommen. Nur das sich seine Arme auch unter starken Schmerzen kaum bewegen ließen. Andernfalls hätte er Snape jetzt Eine reingehauen. Oder mehrere. „Hast du entgültig den letzten Rest Verstand verloren? Weißt du wie ich mich dabei gefühlt habe? Seid ihr Slytherins jetzt schon so durchgeknallt das ihr nur dann zufrieden seit wenn ihr andere so ängstigen und demütigen könnt das diese zusammenbrechen und weinen?" Während seiner heftigen Worte hatte der schlanke in schwarz gekleidete Mitschüler nur auf ihn hinab gesehen. Er war einen guten halben Kopf größer. „Das hier ging ganz persönlich an dich. Das hätte ich mit keinem anderen getan. Und es hat auch mir durchaus kein Vergnügen bereitet. Ich bin nicht homosexuell und dich so zu anzufassen war kein Spaß. Aber ich weiß wie du dich fühltest. Und ganz genau das wollte ich. Das du exakt das nach empfinden mußt was ich an Terror erlebte. Als Black mich runter in den Geheimgang unter der peitschenden Weide lockte und du mich fast umbrachtest. Genauso hilflos, panisch und unterlegen fühlte ich mich. Und das wollte ich dir zurück geben. So wie jeder an diesem Zwischenfall beteiligte seinen Teil bekommt."  
  
Während dem Reden hatte er sich die Creme vom Handrücken abgewischt und Lupins Kleidung zu seinen Füßen geworfen. Er war tatsächlich vollständig angezogen und es zeugte nicht die kleinste Ausbuchtung von irgendwelcher Erregung. Es hatte nie wirklich Gefahr für Remus körperliche Unversehrtheit bestanden. Verstört sah sich der Gryffindor um. Sie mussten in einem der unbenutzten Klassenräume im Kerker sein. Es stand alles voll von unbenutzter Tische und Stühlen sowie Kisten und Kartons nicht bestimmbaren Inhalts.  
„So rächst du dich also?" „So gebe ich das zurück was mir angetan wurde. Gewalt erzeugt Gegengewalt." Remus schüttelte den Kopf, das alles wegen eines außer Kontrolle geratenen Streichs von Sirius. „Stop! Heißt das du willst das Sirius auch antun? Das hier?" Eine ausladende Geste die den Raum und sich sowie Snape umfasste zeigte was er meinte. „Nein. Er hat eine andere Strafe als du bekommen. Du warst nur indirekt schuld. Nur ein Werkzeug mit dem er mir das zumutete. Es reichte dir Angst zu machen, mehr wollte ich gar nicht. Ich musste dich also nicht in Gefahr bringen. Aber Black hat in Kauf genommen das ich sterben könnte und deswegen fällt seine Strafe entsprechend aus." „Was hast du getan?" „Ein gefährdetes Leben für ein anderes." „Was hast du mir Sirius gemacht?!" Er wurde immer lauter. „Ich habe ihn in die Mitte des verbotenen Waldes gebracht. Ich bin gespannt ob er alleine wieder raus kommt. Oder in welchem Zustand."  
„Was?! Wenn ihm wirklich was passiert fliegst du. Mindestens!" „Er flog auch nicht." Lupin schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, versuchte sich anzuziehen. Seine Arme waren immer noch bleischwer. Egal, er musste da raus.   
Remus stutzte zurück als ihm Severus eine Phiole hinhielt. Auf Gesichtshöhe, seine eigenen Hände schafften es noch nicht so hoch. Sollte er das etwa trinken? „Komm schon. Wenn ich dir wirklich etwas antun wollte hätte ich es eben tun können. Und weit schlimmeres als einen verdorbenen Magen." Der Wahnsinn hatte Methode und Remus begriff allmählich wie Snape dachte. Er würde ihn nicht vergiften. Also neigte er leicht den Kopf nach hinten und ließ sich die bitter schmeckende, grüne Flüssigkeit in den Mund träufeln, nicht ganz überzeugt aber sicher genug um es zu wagen.  
Die Krämpfe in seinen Armen verschwanden, auch die Aufschürfungen an den Handgelenken schlossen sich spurlos, es ging ihm besser. Er nickte nur, es vermeidend Severus anzusehen und zog sich hastig an. Ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken rannte er hinaus. Er musste Sirius finden, bevor ihm eine der Kreaturen im Wald zuvor kam. Über alles andere würde er später noch mehr als genug nachdenken können und müßen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Fin_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ich habe es doch getan. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen nichts derartiges zu schreiben aber manchmal kann man sich seinen Plotbunnys einfach nicht entziehen.


	2. Aktion und Reaktion

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel

Info: Es ist eine Fortsetzung zum ersten Teil aber man kann diesen auch lesen ohne das hier. Ich selbst finde es zwar nicht so gelungen aber es wollte auf Teufel komm raus erzählt werden.

Rating: Hat sich im Verhältnis zum ersten Teil zwar nicht verschlimmert, aber es ist immer noch R:

* * *

**Aktion und Reaktion**

Lupin stockte am großen Tor. Er kannte sich im Wald nicht aus. Nicht in seiner menschlichen Form. Wie sollte er ihn finden, der Wald war groß? Den Direktor informieren? Nein, dann würden Sirius endgültig fliegen. Im Wald hatte Sirius nichts zu suchen und Snape währe nicht so dumm irgend etwas zurück zu lassen mit dem sie ihre Behauptung untermauern konnten.

Zumal ihm Snape durch den Trank dem er hm gab sogar die Verletzungen an den Handgelenken wieder entfernt hatte.

Remus hatte sich tatsächlich der einzigen Beweise beraubt die ihnen hätten helfen können. "Verdammt!" Remus rannte die Wiese hinab, zu Hagrits Hütte. Er schlug auf die Tür ein und nach einer ewig erscheinenden Minute öffnete der verschlafen blinzelnde Halbriese.

"Remus Lupin? Was willst du um die Uhrzeit?"

"Ich brache Hilfe, bitte! Sirius ist in den verbotenen Wald verschleppt worden und ich muß ihn da wieder rausholen. Aber ich kenne mich nicht aus, bitte, du mußt mir helfen."

Hagrit sah ernst auf ihn hinab, zog ihn dann ins innere der Hütte. Dort hob er eine seiner entzündeten Sturmlampen und leuchtete dem Werwolf ins Gesicht. "Ist das wahr?"

Remus blinzelte in die Flamme. "Ja Rubeus, bitte!" Bei Black hätte er kein Wort geglaubt und auch bei Potter noch gezögert, sie waren die berühmt-berüchtigten Rumtreiber. Aber Lupin war Lupin und so zog sich der Große nur seinen Umhang über und folgte ihm hinaus.

Es dauerte etwa eine Stunde in der sie über Wurzeln stolperten, einige beinahe Zusammenstöße mit Bäumen hatten und eine Begegnung mit einer Rika. Sie scheute auf und stieß einen Warnruf aus als sie seine Witterung aufnahm. Dann stob sie davon und Bewegungen in den Augenwinkeln zeigten daß hier noch mehr gewesen sein mußten.

Remus lumineszierende Stabspize leuchtete in der Dunkelheit wie ein Irrlicht ihren Weg und erst Hagrits hell leuchtende Laterne ließ das ganze weniger Unheimlich erscheinen. Schließlich fanden sie ziemlich in der Mitte des Waldes - so wie Snape gesagt hatte - eine sehr hohe Eiche.

In ihrer Krone hatte sich Sirius vor den verdammt großen Schattenwölfen in Sicherheit gebracht die den dicken Stamm ruhelos umstreiften. Sie knurrten die Neuankömmlinge wütend an, noch im Zweifel ob sie es mit Beute oder Konkurrenz um das Fleisch zu tun hatten. Der eine Mensch war wirklich sehr, sehr groß und der Kleinere roch bedrohlich und vertraut.

Der Alpha versuchte sich zu erinnern woher er dessen Geruch kannte, es war aber auf jeden Fall etwas unangenehmes, dass er mit diesem Menschen verband. Nur irgendwie.. war es nichts menschliches gewesen.  
Zwei Bilder überlagerten sich vor seinem Inneren Auge. Und da begriff er.  
Es war der Omega Wolf, der der immer mal wieder durch ihr Revier streunte und Beute riß. Der Omega der ihn schon im Kampf geschlagen aber nicht seine Position im Rudel verlangt hatte. Und jetzt war sein ihm überlegener Konkurrent in dieser menschlichen, weichen Hülle gekommen. Der Alpha war einfach nur verwirrt. Als der Mensch dann auch noch ohne Angst und bestimmt auf ihn zuschritt, tapste er verständlicherweise verunsichert etwas zurück.

Lupin neigte kaum den Kopf als er dem Alpha kalt in die Augen starrte und zu sprechen begann. "Ich hatte wirklich einen grauenhaften Abend und jetzt wollen du und die deinen noch meinen Beta anfallen und auffressen. So langsam endet meine Geduld. Wollt ihr das?" Seine Stimme war tief, dunkel und drohend geworden, so kannte Hagrit ihn gar nicht.  
Das Geräusch das er mehr erahnte als Hörte - es war wirklich tief - war ein Knurren wie es wohl zuletzt die Vorfahren in ihren Höhlen gehört hatten. Hoffend, fluchend und betend das die verdammten gelben Augen im Eingang wieder verschwinden würden.

Der größte Wolf hielt noch eine halbe Minute Lupins Starren stand, dann drehte er die Ohren nach hinten und blinzelte. Er hatte schon einmal gegen ihn verloren und dieses Mal kämpfte der Omega auch noch für einen Angehörigen seines Rudels. Sie zogen sich besser zurück.  
Auf ein Signal von ihm hin wandte sich das Rudel ab und sie verschwanden wie Schatten zwischen den Bäumen.

Remus sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen, der Abend war wirklich ein Höhepunkt in einer schlechten Woche. "Sirius?" Von oben hörte man Geraschel.

"Remus?"

"5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Jetzt komm da runter."  
Während sich Black den Baum hinab bewegte beobachteten die anderen zwei die Umgebung. Es war durchaus möglich, dass die Wölfe es sich anders überlegten. "Wie hast du die Verscheucht, woher wußtest du, dass ich hier bin und Hilfe brauche und warum hat das so lange gedauert?"

Der Wehrwolf spürte fast das Bedürfnis wieder zu knurren, doch so verzog er nur das Gesicht. "Reiz mich nicht, Sirius. Und sei froh das ich dir nicht eine reinhaue. Wenn du wüßtest was ich heute Abend wegen dir schon durchgemacht habe."

"Was denn?"

"Ein Andermal. Jetzt aber zurück zum Schloß. Weißt du wie du hier hergekommen bist?" Black überlegte angestrengt. "Nein." Überraschung, für ihn.  
Aber keine echte Überraschung für Lupin und er überlegte ernsthaft, ob er es ihm erzählen würde. Das ihn Snape hier her geschafft hatte.  
Es würde eine Endlosschleife aus Vergeltung und Revanche wenn sich die beiden deswegen in die Haare bekamen.

Remus überlegte lange ehe er sich überwand und es zumindest James erzählte. Dieser starrte ihn entsetzt und etwas zweifelnd an. Doch nicht weil er Remus Worten nicht glaubte sondern weil er kaum fassen konnte das jemand ihren Jahrgangs zu so etwas fähig war.

"Das hatte ich selbst Snape nicht zugetraut. Und er hat dich ..?" Er wollte ihm mitfühlend und tröstend die Schulter drücken, wußte aber nicht ob das Lupin zu nahe treten würde. Nach dem Erlebten.

"Nein. Na ja. Er hat mich nicht *so* angefaßt. Er hat mir den Schrecken meines Lebens eingejagt und es wird eine Weile dauern bis ich mich darüber eingekriegt habe, aber er hat mir keine körperliche Gewalt angetan. Bis auf eine kräftige Ohrfeige um mich am Schreien zu hindern."  
Jetzt wo er es bedachte. Er hatte ihn wirklich nicht angefaßt! Weder sein Glied noch seinen Verlängerten Rücken. Er hatte es geschafft, ihn mit bloßem streicheln so zu ängstigen. Er wagte nicht darüber nachzudenken was ihm Snape hätte antun können, wenn er sich nicht selbst diese Grenze auferlegt hätte. Es währe mehr als Qual und Terror geworden, dessen war er sich verdammt sicher. Er.. könnte wohl jedem dazu bringen um Gnade zu betteln, und sei es nur das er von einem Ablässt. In dem Slytherin steckte ein unglaubliches, finsteres und bedrohliches Potential. Aber auch die Selbstkontrolle sich zu beherrschen. Sie hatten da einen Feind der nicht zu unterschätzen war.

James starrte ein wenig vor sich hin, wandte sich dann Remus zu. "Das kannst du nicht so auf dir sitzen lassen. Klar, Sirius ist zu weit gegangen aber du hattest keine Schuld an dem was geschehen ist. Es war nicht fair, was er tat!"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. Das mochte ja sein, aber was sollte er tun? Und schließlich, schließlich kam ihm eine Idee. Nicht ganz fair, nicht ganz fein. Aber es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen.  
Auch wenn er so etwas noch nie zuvor getan hatte.

Remus überlegte etwa 4 Tage wie er es am geschicktesten anstellen konnte. So das, er seinen Ausgleich bekam und Snape ihm es nicht auf sehr offensive Weise wiederum heimzahlte.

Remus war seiner Natur entsprechend ruhig und zurückhaltend. Und wenn er wollte, sogar noch mehr als das. Seine Bewegungen wurden gleitend, sein Gang lautlos und man bemerkte höchstens mal einen Schemen aus dem Augenwinkel, der bei näherem hinsehen dann verschwunden war. Diesen Trick wandte er im Moment an während er ein Paar Slytherins folgte. Sie gingen durch die Dungeons und bemerkten ihn wie geplant im schwachen Fackelschein nicht. Auch nicht als er sich am Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum noch näher schlich und das Geheimwort erhaschte.  
Heute Abend würde er sich noch einmal hier her begeben und sich Zugang verschaffen. James würde ihm dafür seinen Umhang leihen.

Es war Nacht geworden und die uns inzwischen vertraute Silhouette huschte durch die Gänge, lautlos, unsichtbar, nur an den Rändern eine ganz leichte Kräuselung der Sicht. Man sah ihn nur wenn man genau wußte wonach es Ausschau zu halten galt oder ein magisches Talent für Verborgenes hatte.  
Als er durch eine Sickerwasser Pfütze lief platschte es leise, und er erstarrte sofort. Doch als keine Reaktion erfolgte -- kein patrolierender Lehrer oder die verflixte Katze tauchten auf -- schlich er weiter.  
An der verborgenen Tür flüsterte er das Passwort und huschte hinein, dankbar das auch dieser Zugang lautlos in seinen Angeln schwang. Seiner Schätzung nach war es 9.30 Uhr und es waren nicht mehr viele im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein paar wenige Schüler die entweder Karten spielten, lasen oder Hausaufgaben machten. Die meisten waren schon in ihren Schlafsälen verschwunden. Nicht unbedingt zum schlafen aber die meisten Slytherins waren einfach keine Gemeinschaftsmenschen.  
Remus orientierte sich und ging dann in die Schlafräume, klapperte sie sorgfältig ab, in welchem von ihnen wohl Severus wohnte. Und schließlich fand er ihn sogar. Er saß mit angezogenen Knien auf seinem Bett, hatte ein Buch daran abgestützt und schmökerte in einem alten Wälzer. Auch Remus machte es sich in Gedanken an eine lange Wartezeit bequem, allerdings darauf bedacht den ganzen Raum im Blick zu haben und jederzeit möglichen Bewohnern auszuweichen.

Bei seiner Ankunft hatte Snape aufgesehen und sich ein paar Sekunden irritiert umgeschaut, bis er schließlich leicht den Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder seiner Lektüre zuwandte.  
Remus blieb eine ganze Weile bis auch der letzte Slytherin in sein Bett kroch und Snape aufstand um sich noch mal im Bad die Zähne zu putzen und zu duschen.  
Morgens wenn die anderen auch herumliefen war es ihm dafür zu hektisch und er hatte am liebsten seine Ruhe.  
Als Remus das sah setzte auch er sich in Bewegung, griff seinen Zauberstab unter dem Tarnmantel fester.

Der Waschraum war verhältnismäßig groß. Es gab: 2 Duschen, 3 Toilettenräumchen und 3 Waschbecken. An einem von diesen besagten Waschbecken putzte sich Snape gerade die Zähne, legte danach eine silberne Halskette ab mit einem keltischen Knoten als Anhänger und begann sich dann zu entkleiden. Der Pyjama lag für nachher bereit, er mußte ihn schon vor einer Weile hergelegt haben.  
Remus sah ihm bei diesem unfreiwilligen Strip emotionslos zu und wartete bis Snape sich unter dem warmen Duschwasser stehend die Haare mit Shampoo eingeschäumt hatte. Als er ganz sicher war das dieser sich nicht urplötzlich würde umdrehen und ihn sehen können legte auch er seinen Mantel ab, zog sich Pulli und Hemd aus und pirschte sich an sein Opfer heran.  
Snape spülte sich gerade den Schaum runter und ließ sich von den warmen Tropfen beprasseln. Würde die Augen wegen dem Wasser nicht öffnen können. Zumal der Dampf auch reichlich dicht war.  
Lupin stand nun fast hinter ihm und holte das feste Stück Schnur heraus das er sich für die Gelegenheit organisiert hatte. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snapes Kehle, stieß ein "Silencio!" aus, schnappte sich die vollkommen unvorbereiteten Hände und zwang sie hinter seinen Rücken. Band sie hastig zusammen. Wenn Snape auch nur eine Sekunde zum reagieren bekam war Remus Chance unwiederbringlich vertan. Er hatte nur diesen einen Versuch, zu versagen bedeutete eine Katastrophe.  
Nur ein leises unverständliches Krächzen kam von Snape, genau so entsetzt wie protestierend. Doch ehe sich dieser umdrehen konnte hatte ihm Lupin schon mit einem breiten Tuch die Augen verbunden. Snape wurde vollkommen starr, spannte sich an. Man konnte sehen, dass er jetzt mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete. Instinktiv drehte er sich um, ging rückwärts zur Wand und preßte sich dagegen. Das Prasseln der noch immer laufenden Dusche machte es ihm unmöglich Schritte zu hören und so bekam er auch nicht mit als Lupin sich an seine Seite begab, ihn an den Schultern packte und einfach herumdrehte. Der Schwarzhaarige fing an zu toben, wollte treten und sich wehren. Irgendwie, doch als er einen Stab am Hals spürte erloschen seine Verteidigungsversuche sofort.  
Nun hatte Remus ihn. Er hatte Snape in genau der selben hilflosen Lage wie ihn dieser gehabt hatte.  
Und er hatte nicht die selbe Beherrschung wie Severus, zudem es ja auch gar nicht zum Plan gehörte. Er berührte ihn.  
Erst hinten am Rücken, auf Taljenhöhe und strich leicht über die Wirbel. Er konnte spüren wie sehr die Muskeln des Körpers vor sich gespannt waren, gewiß unerträglich.  
Dann tanzten seine Fingerspitzen nach vorne, über den Beckenknochen der sich leicht unter der weißen Haut erhob und dann weiter zu Severus Glied. Es hing schlaf herab, denn er hatte Angst. Angst hier gefickt zu werden und Keiner würde noch rechzeitig auftauchen und ihm helfen. Das passierte nur in Büchern, in der Wirklichkeit mußte man dann anschließend damit leben und versuchen es irgendwie zu verkraften.

Doch Lupin hatte nicht vor ihm Etwas anzutun. ~Wirklich~ etwas anzutun. Statt dessen griff er sanft nach ihm und begann ihn zu streicheln und zu massieren, so wie er es bei sich selbst auch mochte.

Erst presste sich Snape vor Überraschung und Schauder seitlich gegen die Fliesen doch irgendwann ließ er es einfach geschehen.  
Er verstand es nicht, beim besten Willen nicht, aber die weiche Hand dort unten fühlte sich an wie die eines Mädchens und langsam lockerte sich der Eisklumpen in seinem Magen. Von einer Frau hatte er nichts ~wirklich~ schlimmes zu befürchten.

Lupin ging nicht zu schnell vor. Streichelte aufwärts, strich abwärts, fuhr ganz leicht über die weiche Haut zischen Penis und Hoden. Erregte sein Opfer geschickt.  
Schließlich hatte er ihn fast so weit, sein Atem verriet ihn und die Wackeligkeit seiner Beine. Remus wich nun leicht zurück, glitt mit der Zunge zu der empfindsamen Haut hinter dem Ohr, murmelte vom Wasserrauschen überdeckt ein "Sonorus" während er ihn am Hals berührte, wich dann noch etwas weiter weg und während er mit der rechten Hand ein letztes abschließendes Mal am guten Stück seines Mitschülers zog und sich dieser erleichtert ergoß machte er in Sekundenbruchteilen dessen Fesseln los und brachte mit einem seiner Beine Severus dazu in die Knie zu knicken. Dafür mußte er ihm nur noch leicht in die Kniekehlen stoßen, mehr war in diesem Zustand gar nicht nötig.

So schnell und leise wie er nur konnte wickelte sich Remus nun in den Unhang, raffte seine Kleidung an sich und sah zu das er aus dem Bad kam ehe Snape sich erholte.  
Wie gesagt, es war nicht nett und nicht ganz fein gewesen. Aber es würde seinen Zweck erfüllt haben.  
Er hatte Snape gezeigt das auch dieser nicht einfach so Vergeltung für etwas üben konnte woran andere nicht Schuld hatten.  
Denn irgendwann würde das Echo dieser Handlungen zu ihm zurückkommen und das dann mit einer schmerzhaften Heftigkeit.  
Besser er lernte es jetzt als das er die Lektion in der Zukunft noch teurer bezahlen mußte.  
Lupin fand seinen Teil getan und kehrte in seinen eigenen Schlafraum zurück. Sie waren nun wirklich quitt. Snape hatte ihn berührt und Remus dies in gleicher Art erwidert.  
Er konnte nun innerlich mit der ganzen Sache abschließen und sie als erledigt betrachten. Es war ok.

* * *

Nun aber wirklich:

**Ende**


End file.
